Mobile phones and other electronic devices are having decreasing thicknesses. If the mobile phone is equipped with an optical imaging system, the length of the optical imaging system may need to shorten so it can be installed in the mobile phone. The optical imaging system must be fit inside the mobile phone. In some instances, the optical path of the optical imaging system is folded inside the mobile phone, thus the total length of the optical path is not necessarily shortened.
A single image sensor may be used to capture the image. To improve the pixels resolution, i.e., to increase the number of pixels in the same area, three image sensors with an X-cube or a cross dichroic beam splitter may be used. However, an X-cube is made by combining four triangular prisms. Multiple X-cubes cannot be manufactured as a two-dimensional planar wafer. This will affect the cost of the end product since an X-cube cannot be used in wafer level manufacturing process. Wafer level manufacturing process conducts all processes in wafer forms before singulating units of imaging system. Also, the smallest size of the manufactured X-cube may be limited by the method for combining its prisms.
Accordingly, optical imaging systems that can fit inside the mobile phone, has better resolution than single image sensors, and can be manufactured in wafer level process are demanded. The imaging systems may be used for other electronic devices, which have decreasing thicknesses.
Corresponding reference characters indicate corresponding components throughout the several views of the drawings. Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of various embodiments of the present invention.